A New Dawn
by pumpkin21
Summary: Kendra is 18 and deter mined to become an eternal so she can spend all eternity with Bracken, but Agad has something else in mind for their future. Disclaimer I do not own Fablehaven it belongs to Brandon Mull not me
1. Chapter 1

My Fablehaven Fanfic

It had been three years since the battle for Zyzx; Kendra sat at the edge of her grandparent's porch, watching the fairies flit about the yard. She was waiting for Agad to arrive, she was finally old enough to become an eternal and she had decided to confront him and ask if she could be one. She had hoped that Agad would broach the subject, but he had never gotten around to it, so she had decided to take matters into her own hands.

She and Bracken had a blossoming relationship; they had begun dating not long after they had defeated Gorgrog and his minions. He unfortunately had to help his mother with the rebuilding often, but they managed to see each other every couple of days.

"Kendra!"

"What do you want now Seth?" Kendra grumbled

"I just wanted to tell you that Bracken said he was coming by later"

Kendra perked up; Bracken would surely comfort her if Agad rejected her claim. Just then she heard a noise at the edge of the yard. She smiled wide when she saw that it was Agad coming up the drive way.

Her entire family was seated at the dinner table, along with Warren and Vanessa who had been married for two years, and their one year old daughter Rachel. Tanu, Mara, Trask, and Elise were also present. This dinner served as a dual purpose, they needed to talk to Agad about the eternals and it was a strategy meeting for the Knights of Dawn. Bracken was sitting next to Kendra she held his hand under the table and listened attentively to the conversation, waiting for the perfect moment to talk to Agad.

"Agad" Kendra queried nervously

Bracken squeezed her hand reassuringly and she felt her resolve harden

"Yes Kendra what do you want?" Agad asked curiously

"You know I'm 18 now, and well I was wondering if I could be an eternal now"

The room was silent, you could hear each and every breath uttered, and suddenly Kendra was afraid for his answer.

"I'm sorry, but you can't, you and Bracken are needed for…something else" Agad seemed a bit embarrassed by his rejection, but Kendra was stunned, not be an eternal, she had to spend the rest of her life with Bracken, and she did not know what to think. She felt her shock be replaced by anger and indignation.

"Why not?" She yelled, "What's wrong with me am I too much of a fairy for you?" She fumed

Bracken hushed her gently

"Let him speak" He whispered in her ear.

"You see Kendra I have to look ahead, for a thousand years or more, however long it takes for Zyzx to open again. And when it does open I most certainly will not be alive, and I need to make sure that there are fighters to defend the world from the hoard of demons. And you and Bracken are just the two to make this a reality."

"What in the hell do Bracken and I have to do with that, if you won't let me be an eternal I won't live nearly that long." Kendra raged

Agad looked her in the eyes then, and said; "Your children will fight for us"

The room was once again silent everyone was watching Kendra who seemed to have simply been struck dumb, and Bracken looked pretty much the same. Since no one seemed to have the power of speech Agad decided to continue.

"I can make you a unicorn, and I can give Bracken his third horn back, but I need you to give me something in return. If you have his children then I can make you a unicorn, all of your children will be unicorns and they will fight for me for you will all still be alive when needed. I would want an army of at least thirty; you have plenty of years to accomplish that. You would need to start right away though so you can stop aging. As soon as you're pregnant I can release the magic knowing you have kept your promise."

Bracken was the first to regain his powers of speech;

"How dare you? What right do you have to demand this of us? We are our own people and you say we have to go have sex immediately, we are not married, and we have not even begun to talk about something like this."

"No Bracken "Kendra interjected watching him tenderly, "This is the only thing I want I love you and I can do this I don't care if Agad makes us do this because this is what I have always wanted."

Smiling Agad nodded to her "Thank you I will go begin preparations this is a huge piece of magic"

He swept out of the room and everyone else seemed to make some sort of excuse to get away from the tension. Bracken turned to Kendra, "You do not have to do this," he murmured.

"Yes I do, I love you more than my own life, and this seems a small price to pay to be able to spend forever with you."

He looked at her, his gaze serious

"Then I will be yours forever" He murmured as he pulled her to him kissing her passionately.


	2. Chapter 2

Fablehaven Fan fic

Chapter two

Bracken and Kendra stayed up late that night planning their wedding with the family. They had decided it would be best if they were married before they started on their promise to Agad. Bracken was still unsure if this was what they should do, but Kendra was determined now and nothing could deter her when she had her sights set on something she wanted.

Kendra's parents were livid of course they thought she was too young and that they were being rushed into this, the Fairy Queen was relatively accepting, she understood Kendra's desire to be immortal as soon as possible. Of course everybody though they should not rush into this, wait and think it over, date longer, blah blah blah. Bracken was more afraid of Kendra changing her mind when they were already committed; he knew angering Agad would be a very bad thing.

Kendra knew she was acting tough and it seemed that everyone believed the façade, in truth she was actually terrified, not only of having sex with Bracken but having children, and she had no idea what she was doing. Plus there was most definitely know way she was going to ask him about it, that was a really personal question, and no matter how much she loved him, she was clueless about how to take their relationship to the next level.

When the sun rose the next morning it found Kendra sleeping with her head on Bracken's lap breathing softly. He played with a strand of her hair and thought about how beautiful she was, and how much he wanted her, he hoped that he could make her feel good when the time came, he had never actually had sex either but he had gone to third base a couple of times. They had decided on the wedding in three days, the fairies were already going crazy sprucing up the grounds and planting decorative shrubs. Invitations had gone out across the country. Everybody who was not planning the wedding was building Bracken and Kendra's mansion. It would be out in the center of the preserve and magically enhanced so that inside it was much larger than it appeared on the outside, and using magic they made it so that adding rooms to it was as easy as pie. They were assuming that the fairy queen would handle the guest list for the fairies and other creatures of light. This wedding was a huge deal, linking the fairy kingdom to humankind more firmly than ever before. Kendra had a dress fitting today at ten o'clock and Bracken had a tux fitting at the same time.

The three days leading up to the wedding seemed to fly by and Kendra felt butterflies whenever she though beyond the wedding, so she just did her best to focus on getting ready for the big day. The house was looking quite amazing; the fairy queen herself has set the duplication charm for expansions. Teams of fairies worked on it day and night, until finally it was finished. A tall stately manor that rose out over the trees, with a huge grassy field out front. The house was virtually impenetrable due to spells that hundreds of fairies had contributed to, and it was attached to the main house by a secret underground tunnel that could be used as an escape hatch as necessary. The house was well spaced so that a unicorn in horse farm could also fit comfortably move about the house or shower and take a bath.

The day after the house was completed; wedding day was bright and warm. Kendra stood on the verandah of her new house watching the forest, her mind churned as she thought about the wedding, fear, anticipation, nervousness, but most of all she felt overwhelming love towards Bracken. She knew that no matter what happened he would be there for her, and if she was not ready to give herself to him she knew he would understand and wait.

Bracken craned his neck looking through the bower of flowers hoping for a glimpse of Kendra. The Fairy Queen stood behind him, she was marrying them, his sisters were bridesmaids and Vanessa was the maid of honor, along with Kendra's mother. Seth was the best man, and Warren, Tanu, Trask, and Raxtus were groomsmen. It was a beautiful ceremony, and there were tears in Kendra's eyes when she appeared, Bracken gasped star struck, he had never seen anyone as beautiful as Kendra. Her skin was pale as ivory and faintly luminescent as if she was already a unicorn. Her dress was thick and heavy and showed off her curves and he found it rather provocative. Her thick brown hair was curled and hung in heavy waves down her back. When he met her eyes he could not help but smile at the joy he saw in them.

Their vows were simple and old as time, that had been repeated countless times, but he hopes they way they said them was a little different than everyone else, because of all they had accomplished and that their love would truly last for all time.

"I, Bracken, take you ,Kendra Sorenson, to my lawful wedded Wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death us do part"

"I, Kendra Sorenson, take you, Bracken , to be my lawful wedded Husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love, cherish, and to obey, till death us do part"

"You may kiss the bride" The fairy queen intoned

Bracken smiled and cradled Kendra's face in his hands before leaning down nearly a foot to reach her face, the kiss was sweet and with it they sealed a promise that would outlast the demon prison itself.

"I will love you forever" Bracken murmured

"And I will always love you" Kendra whispered

And together; "No matter what the next millennia may bring."


	3. Chapter 3

Fablehaven fan fic chapter three

Bracken took Kendra's hand and led her back down the aisle, everyone cheered. Kendra flung her bouquet behind her and everyone howled when Mara caught it and blushed furiously. When Seth caught the garter Bracken almost fell over from laughing so hard. It was a wonderful evening full of dancing and having fun with their friends, but Kendra felt preoccupied, she refused to meet Brackens eye, she did not want him to see how nervous she was about their coming night together. When it was midnight the guests were all gone and there was nothing left to do but go home to their new mansion in the woods. Bracken picked her up and carried her through the door uncharacteristically silent as he carried her through the dark quiet house. When they reached the bedroom he set her tenderly on the bed and looked her in the eye.

"Are you sure you're ready?" he murmured

"I have never been more ready for anything in my entire life" Kendra said smiling at his concern

Bracken smiled back and kissed her gently but with building passion and Kendra was lost in the sea of feeling

When Kendra woke up the next morning she was confused as to where she was until she felt strong arms wrapped around her middle. She relaxed into Bracken's embrace and felt him stir.

"Good morning, my love" he whispered huskily

She blushed as his voice brought back memories from last night

"Yes it is a good morning" She agreed

She wished she had not been so worried about being with Bracken, nothing had every made her feel so good or loved, and now she couldn't imagine living without him. She pulled the sheet up over her body, she felt a bit sore but nothing unmanageable. She and Bracken fit together like two pieces of a puzzle and she knew that he undoubtedly her soul mate.

Kendra got up and went to the shower to wash the sweat from her limbs and sooth her aching muscles. When she got out Bracken was just getting out of bed. She blushed slightly at seeing him, she thought that the feelings awkwardness at seeing him naked would abate after being so intimate but they had yet to cease. He grinned wolfishly at her red face and kissed her sweetly.

Kendra decided to go down stairs and make breakfast for her new husband. She and Bracken ate breakfast together and then he went to work on his swordsmanship. Kendra decided to go upstairs and wash their stained bedding. As she did she thought back fondly on their night together he had made her feel things she did not know existed and she had loved it. She shoved the sheets in the wash and put a spare set on the bed. Just then she heard a noise at the edge of the yard, she peered out the window and saw Bracken striding towards the woods. He emerged with Agad alongside. Kendra felt the flutter of anticipation in her stomach, there was only one thing he could have been here for. She went downstairs to meet them. She walked into the yard and Agad smiled at her

"Hello dear, I trust you slept well, because today you become immortal"

Bracken walked to Kendra and slung an arm across her waist and let her lean into him. He squeezed her waist gently, and kissed the top of her head.

Agad began to chant and Bracken suddenly moved away from Kendra and walked some distance off, he began to shine with a pearly inner radiance as Agad began to chant, after about a minute Kendra saw a long horn streaking through the trees towards them. Bracken cried out "To me" and the horn streaked to his hand. And suddenly in his place a huge 17 hand high silver stallion was rearing in his place. Long slim legs churned the air as he whinnied in triumph. The Gleaming horn was now attached to his forehead, in between two large expressive silver blue eyes. A bolt of magic struck the ground in front of Kendra and became a bouquet of flowers. She smiled and picked them up and Bracken trotted over to her, tossing his thick mane and looking rather full of himself.

Agad smiled at Kendra then began to chant again, and this time in a strange language that Kendra did not understand. She felt a strange tingling and all of the sudden a pain she doubled over and all of the sudden she had four legs, a small 18 inch horn lay on the ground in front of her, a first horn, all of the sudden she felt herself growing, and now the horn was 2 feet long and she was taller leggier, a second horn. And then she gasped and she felt herself even out become proportional, the horn was now nearly 3 feet in length and shed a pearly radiance it flew up and she felt it attach itself to her forehead, right about where Bracken's horn appeared to be. She gasped in shock and collapsed to her knees unable to support herself on four legs. She lay gasping her long silver legs curled up underneath her; suddenly Bracken was next to her kneeling in human form stroking her flank.

"It is okay Kendra, just calm down, think about being human, think about yourself and will yourself to return to it."

Kendra closed her eyes and concentrated gleaming softly she felt herself become smaller, when she opened her eyes she was human again, she smiled up at Bracken who smiled back at her. Agad appeared very pleased with himself, he had done well, he had fulfilled his promise to the two of them. Now they had to fulfill their promise to him in return.


	4. Chapter 4

Fablehaven Chapter 4

Kendra drew the taught bowstring to her cheek, eyes on the target in front of her. She let out a breath and released. The arrow whistled through the air before thudding into the target's center.

"Great job babe" Bracken called from the far side of the clearing smiling at her

"I had a great teacher" Kendra called back flirtatiously

She closed her eyes and allowed herself to become a unicorn and trotted towards Bracken, shifting her mane suggestively. Bracken smiled knowingly and when she reached him she morphed back into a human he lifted her up and carried her into the house. He kissed her slowly as he took off her shirt, kissing her swelling belly and further down. She moved her hips against him, moaning in pleasure as he took the rest of her clothes off. He toyed with her breasts, playing with their fullness before taking his clothes off.

"Please" Kendra whimpered

With a groan Bracken thrust into her she cried out in pleasure and rocked back to meet his thrusts, he cried out her named as he erupted and then he felt her come as well. For an endless moment they were rigid. Then he collapsed on top of her, completely spent. They lay there together for a while sweaty and thoroughly satisfied. He finally rolled off of her and pulled her into his arms, nestling her head on his shoulder.

"I love you" she murmured

"I love you more" he whispered back

She fell asleep in his arms secure in the knowledge that she was safe.

Kendra was at this point four months pregnant; she and Bracken had created a comfortable life together, every day they trained. Kendra was able to will her horn into the weapon of her choice, and the gleaming silver bow was always accompanied by a sheath of twelve razor sharp arrows. She and Bracken also did training in their horse forms. Unicorns had special face guards that they used when fighting in horse farm, so they could fight with their horns and not be gored in the eyes. They also practiced riding; Unicorns had been known to ride into battle upon one another's backs for a long time. This was an honor that mated pairs only took part in, and a scarce few at that. A unicorn was at their rider's mercy, it was impossible to gore somebody if they were on your back. Bracken usually practiced riding Kendra, since if she was going to be pregnant for most of the foreseeable future, it would make so much more sense if she was in horse form, where she would be considerably less vulnerable, and able to maneuver with relative ease.

Bracken snorted and tossed his great head, pawing the ground and flipping his mane. He towered over Kendra's mere 15 hands; he was at least 18 hands tall and very powerfully built. She was slighter more waiflike, her coat was a coppery color and she had lovely brown eyes, Bracken was silver with bluish silver eyes, a traditional color. Agad speculated that their children would most likely be able to be a very wide range of colors, which would be a first for unicorns. Kendra's family still heartily disapproved of her early marriage, but there was little they could do about it, and they were becoming more resigned as the days went by. Seth on the other hand was thrilled; Bracken and Kendra had both allowed him a couple rides on their backs, but not often at all. Seth hoped that their children would be freer with the rides. Kendra was feeling skeptical about the whole accepting rider's thing. It was okay when Bracken rode her, it was actually sort of a turn on sometimes, but it made her nervous. She was very aware of her vulnerable sides; she had to protect her unborn child, no matter what.

When Kendra woke up she went to take a shower, she smiled when she heard the curtain being drawn back. She felt strong arms wrap around her as he kissed her softly on the neck. It was early in the morning and the sky shone with the first lights of dawn as they ate breakfast. That day they decided to work on riding Kendra pranced nervously as Bracken gently urged her on with his mind. She lunged into a gallop and charged the conjured apparition of a soldier that Bracken had whipped up for their practice. She lowered her head and plunged her horn through the apparition's armor, at the same time Bracken cut enemies down with his sword. It was also easier for Bracken to fight from Kendra's back because she was so short, Bracken actually looked rather comical on her, his legs hung nearly to the ground and he towered over her neck and she could see him out of the corner of her eye as he leaned forward.

At the end of the day Kendra collapsed into bed, exhausted. Bracken was there already, reading some mystery novel, all of the sudden he stiffened and he looked as if he was seeing something far away.

"What's wrong" Kendra asked, alarmed

Bracken turned to face her, his face grave

"Agad is contacting me, there's a team of men trying to retrieve the translocator, and he needs us to go stop them"


	5. Chapter 5

Kendra watches Bracken's face,hoping he was kidding. Unfortunately he looked deadly serious, which she had to admit was kind of wondered what she had to say in order to reassure him, because now he looked just plain distraught, kind ashy pale and looking like he was going to throw up.

So she went over to him and wrapped her arms around his tense form

"shhhh, it's okay, I'll be fine, you have all that armor for my horse form, no one willeven no I'm pregnant."

He put one hand on her stomach and looked into her eyes

"how am I supposed to live with myself if you get hurt? If out unborn child gets hurt?"

She kissed him then and said

"you will protect us, you always have and always will.

With that Kendra went outside and began rummaging aroundthe storage shed, looking for her armor. when she haduring hers she pulled out Bracken's as well. He would into battle on herback to protect her. She closed her eyes and changed form, her body shimmering and elongating. Bracken stands at the doorway to their beautiful house watching her his eyes soft. He walks down to her and silently begins to fasten her armor, the eye shields, and side panels, when she is fully outfitted in her pearlescent shimmering diamond hard armor he dons his own.

They walk through the forest, he lays flat on her long neck and whispers promises into her ear that make her shiver in anticipation. When they reach the fairy queens shrine they each take a hold of the bowl as it fills with thick gold liquid, transportation conductors. They look into each others eyes and drink and in an instant they are in a steamy rainforest, the canopy rustling around them and animal swingingya round near their heads.

The preserve where the translocator was placed was somewhere ahead of them, and as Kendra continued to step through the densejuggle she sensed the distractor spell. Bracken tangled his hands in her mane and hid his eyes, trusting her to see them through it. Because it was potent enough to give even him a pause.

When they reached the gate it was alarminglytoilets and splintered, the scentoaf magical residue hung in the air and this made Kendra twitchy. bracken lay a calming hand on her neck and urged her forward with a mental nudge. The preserve was in ruins, the great house a black smear. Kendra began to run through the decimated sanctuary, leaping over fallen trees a smoking lumps of metal. She skidded to a halt when a massive temple appeared suddenly in front of her, her heels dug furrows in the mud and she nearly threw Bracken off as she wheeled away from the craggy stone walls.

5 rugged dirty men gaped at the beautiful white horse, who seemed to glitter and change shapes IN The sunlight, theyhad never seen a UNicorn before, and most definetly had never seen a man riding one.

Bracken let out a fierce battle cry and Kendra leaped forward, they were on the irst man before he could blink, BraChen sliced his head off with a practicedGluck of his sword. The other men recovered from their surprise and rushed towards them, all but one.

The wizard stood back and began to chant all of the sudden there were many more soldiers,racing towards Kendra waving their swords.

Bracken quickly dispatched the rest of the men, just as Kendra wheeled and plunged her own into the oncoming hord, she pivoted and kicked rearing and lashing out, but there were too many.

Bracken raised his sword and it turnedunto a horn, he began to chant quietly, and then a sonic boom shot from its tip, the men were vaporized and with a horrible keening cry the wizard fell and incinerated.

Kendra felt relieved, until she felt Bracken falling from her back, and nearing him hit the ground, his horn rolling away from his hands and he was still


	6. Chapter 6

Kendra let out a strangled cry of fear as Bracken hit the ground with a dull thud, she wheeled around already changing forms. She knelt beside him and cradled his head in her lap, he breathed in shallow pants his face pale and drawn. A glistening arrow was stuck in his shoulder. Kendra bit her lip in consternation, she knew very little of magic, it took many years to master it and Bracken had only just started teaching her the fundamentals. But she did not need magic to know that the arrowhead was poisoned.

She knew she had to get him to his mothers kingdom, and the adept healers that called it home, but at that moment she felt and agonizing jab in her abdomen. She gasped in pain and her stomach flew to her hugely pregnant stomach as the contraction rippled through her. With a burst of strength she bathed Bracken in the light from her horn she had no idea what was going on but figured some random healing magic was better than none. She gasped again and went down to her knees in agony, wasn't labor supposed to be a slow process? Apparantly not because the contractions came harder and closer together as she instinctively changed forms. In her horse form the pain was more tolerable, and she felt instinct take over, she wanted to lay down, but she knew she couldnt Bracken lay at her feet dying. Using a simple levitation spell she lifted him onto her back and began to stagger through the jungle, back towards the fairy queens shrine.

The trip that had taken her only minutes running flat out now stretched as an eternity before her. She squealed in pain as the contractions continued stumbling over tree roots and rock outcroppings. Before long she knew she could go no further.

She found a relatively clear patch of ground and settled Bracken on a thick mat of decaying leaves and foliage. Her knees buckled and she fell to her side, panting heavily, her once satiny smooth silver coat black with dirt and matted with leaves and fungus. Her legs strained against the as she peddled them, trying to outrun her pain. She cried out in pain as the most intense contraction of all came over her, she strained with it and sensed her child slither onto the ground behind her.

For a moment she lay there, shocked and exhausted before instinct beckoned to her and she twisted around to peer at her newborn foal. She nipped the birth sack and licked it away as her colt took his first breaths.

He looked surprised and his big ears whirled madly as he took in the world. His little nostrils flared and his wide blue eyes stared back at her as she drank in the sight of him. He had glittering strands of gold streaking his silver coat, and threading his stumpy mane and tail. Long slender legs attached to thimble sized hooves. A long lean body with sloping hindquarters and a long swanlike neck. He was beautiful and perfect and the love she felt overwhelmed her, she felt as if her heart grew five sizes in an instant as she stared into her sons eyes for the first time.

Kendra staggered forward and hauled herself to her feet, breaking the umbilical cord and leaving her foal on his own for the first time. She licked and licked his coat until it was shiny and clean. The afterbirth slipped out easily and as far as she could tell it seemed to be intact, which she figured was a good sign. Her colt staggered to his feet, tottering on stick like legs towards her udder. As he nursed Kendra marveled at the novelty of it all, 20 minutes ago she had been killing enemy soldiers and now she was watching her first-born taking his first steps.

At that moment she realized what his name would be. Gavin, because she knew then that she would never live in fear of her past again. Once again, she shouldered Bracken and began to stumble forwards, with Gavin prancing along beside her. Exhaustion blurred her vision as she limped forward, with only instinct driving her on, she persevered.

When she reached the shrine she had just enough strength to lap from the bowl of golden liquid before she collapsed. Her last impression was of her son licking her cheek and a bright pillar of ligh searing her eyelids, then blackness crashed over her and she knew no more.


End file.
